The present invention pertains to the field of compact disc accessories and more particularly to devices used to apply labels to compact discs.
Audio, visual and other data may be contained on disc media as a metallic coating etched or cut on a small disc in a pattern that can be read by a laser during disc rotation, for instance in the disc drive of a audio or video CD player or computer disc drive. Typically, the disc is referred to as a xe2x80x9ccompact discxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d though such discs may go by other names and vary as to their sizes. Common features are their circumferential etched or cut periphery and a concentric aperture for use in their placement and/or storage, e.g. where some retention/attachment system is used to grip them as with retainers in a CD case. For purposes of the invention, xe2x80x9ccompact disc,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdisc,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cCDxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably in this application to refer to any disc type audio, visual, or data media.
For those who create, inscribe, copy or xe2x80x9cbornxe2x80x9d their own CD""s, labeling these to distinguish their content or use is necessary for proper identification, especially given the different media and data formats which may be involved. Clearly, marking the CD for identification without affecting the content of the CD is important. Ink or wax marks made directly to the disc may disrupt the contents of the CD. Even if the marking is made to areas not etched or cut, the ink may still damage the disc or a wax constituent may not adhere to the disc during its playback or operation given the significant speeds of rotation the CD may be subjected in a disc drive.
In contrast, self adhesive labels are superior identification means, provided they are attached so as not to affect the circumferential load and, hence, the balance of the disc during rotation. It is therefore necessary for proper operation of the CD that the label be applied in a generally uniform manner concentric with and encircling the entire central portion surrounding the disc central aperture. Placing the label manually in such a fashion involves skill and coordination to avoid placing the label too far off-center or otherwise folding over or wrinkling the adhesive label so that a surface irregularity disrupts the rotational balance of the disc.
Human manual dexterity is simply too imprecise and subject to fatigue and other factors to consistently apply labels in a manner which consistently avoids impairing the operation of the disc. Other devices have been developed to affix a label to a compact disc. Some involve placing an adhesive label on a lower planar surface and using an apparatus to press a CD down on the label to affix it. Pressing downward on the CD to affix the label presents certain difficulties, however. Even if the apparatus can center the label properly, uniform pressure so that the label affixes evenly around the surface of the disc may require contacting much of the CD surface, and potentially damaging/the disc itself or the etched metallic surface. If uniform pressure is not applied, however, bubbles, wrinkles and other irregularities may result which need to be smoothed out after application.
Some devices incorporate a supporting surface biased to resist downward pressure, the surface supporting a label placed adhesive side up. The bias force allows some movement to the surface in response to downward pressure. Nonetheless, applying a bias in a uniform manner over the area of a surface may prove difficult under normal wear and tear of repeated use. Electrical or mechanical methods to support the surface evenly are prone to losing alignment. Compression against a spring bias still requires an even downward force, which invokes again the imprecision of manual dexterity. Moreover, the means. for attachment of the CD must be sufficiently snug to hold the CD in place during the pressing stage, yet flexible enough to allow easy removal of the CD.
What is needed is a CD labeler mechanism which quickly affixes a label to a CD which minimizes the need for manual dexterity and yet is reliably over protracted periods of use.
An apparatus and method is disclosed for applying a label to a compact disc. The apparatus works on a compact disc having a first planar side and a second planar side, the compact disc defining a central aperture having a diameter and a circumference, and the apparatus comprises a planar surface defining an aperture, the planar surface for supporting a compact disc label to be affixed to the compact disc first planar side, a plunger, having a top surface, disposed within the planar surface aperture for reciprocal movement between a first position where the plunger top surface is above the planar surface and a second position that where the top surface is lower than in the first position with respect to the planar surface, means for attaching and holding a compact disc, the means for attaching and holding engaging the compact disc central aperture circumference at a portion of the means defining a diameter larger than the diameter of the compact disc central aperture, the means coupled to the plunger top surface, and means for reciprocating the plunger from the first position to the second position such that the attachment means draws the compact disc first planar side to contact the label supported by the planar surface.
The method involves affixing a self adhesive label to a CD having an aperture, a top surface and a bottom surface, comprising the steps of affixing a CD to a shaft having an upper and a lower end, the shaft extending through the CD aperture, the shaft having a lip on its upper end contacting the CD top surface, engaging the shaft lower end to a source of downward pulling force, with the downward pulling source, pulling the shaft downward toward a surface bearing the self adhesive label such that the lip exerts a downward force on the CD top surface impelling the CD toward the surface, and contacting the CD bottom surface with the self adhesive label so as to affix the label to the CD.
An apparatus for removing the compact disc from its affixation to the labeler is also disclosed comprising a first segment engaging the compact disc central aperture circumference at a first point, a second segment engaging the compact disc central aperture circumference at a second point on a diametric axis, the second point approximately opposed to the first point, at least one brace having a retraction point, the brace operatively coupling the first segment to the second segment over the diametric axis such that contacting the brace retraction point with a force impels the first segment away from the first point and impels the second segment away from the second point, and means for contacting the retraction point.